My Guardian Villain
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: After spending two lives trying to destroy something, Erol has been assigned the position of a Guardian Angel. And his client is his favorite person in the living world.
1. Paperwork

**My Guardian Villain**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I really, REALLY want to own Erol. But I can't. (…) I'm gonna go cry in a corner now.

**Summary:** After spending two lives trying to destroy something, Erol has been assigned the position of a Guardian Angel. His client is his favorite person in the living world.

* * *

Chapter 1; Paperwork

'I HATE this place.'

When a person dies, they have to go through millions of paperwork to go to another part of the Underworld. The Underworld is an infinitely growing organization for any person, animal, or living thing that dies. It is led by a ruler only known as Purple. When a section of paperwork has been finished, a being know as an Enrayer will take the paperwork and report it to Purple. Purple will then go over it, and give the deceased their selected duty to humanity.

A recently deceased, An Erol Yoru, has just finished his paperwork and is now waiting for an Enrayer to pick it up.

"This is so boring!" he finally screamed. He had been stuck in this plain white room for hours, hunched over those stupid papers.

He ran a hand through his orange-red hair angrily. Erol finally got out of his chair and started to pace. How did he die, anyway? Oh, yeah. The Eco Freak blew him up. AGAIN!

"You'd think after the first time," He muttered, "He could at least try a different approach." A loud coughing interrupted his musings.

A gigantic blue demon with small yellow horns was standing at the doorway. The only clothing it wore was a leopard loin cloth. "Mr. Yoru?" It asked in a high pitched voice.

Erol blinked in shock. THAT was weird. He straightened his posture, "That's me," he said in what he hoped to be an authoritative tone.

The demon grabbed the paperwork stack and walked back to the door, "The Ruler would like to see you. She says you're a special case." And it almost ran out of the room.

Erol was confused for a moment before speeding behind the blue demon. They ran through a long corridor for a while before entering a large office.

It was pandemonium. Files flying every which way. Demons running back and forth while carrying stacks of paper. Erol was almost run over by one of them. Surprisingly, the blue Enrayer wasn't fazed by the chaos. "This way, please," He walked over to a small, golden door. Erol, wide-eyed and speechless, followed.

The door creaked open and a now nervous Erol was pushed in. He stared at the back of chair while the door slammed shut. Erol cleared his throat, "Hello?" The chair swiveled around. Sitting in it was a woman, around late 20s, early 30s. She wore black-rimmed glasses over bright blue eyes. Her reddish-blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. Her whole demeanor emanated kindness that instantly calmed his frazzled nerves.

"Hi!" she welcomed, "I'm Purple. I'm guessing you're Erol?"

Erol sat down in the chair that was in front of Purple's desk, "Yes, I am." He scratched his cheek, "What exactly am I supposed to be doing here? And what did the blue guy mean by 'special case?'"

Purple waved her hand dismissively, "Relax. You're here because, basically, you died. And by 'special case,' I meant that you're now being assigned a job that almost no one ever gets."

Erol raised an eyebrow, "And what type of 'job' would that be?"

Purple grinned, "A Guardian Angel!"

If Erol was drinking something, he would have spit it out. "WHAT?!" he screeched, "I can't be a Guardian Angel!"

"You could always be Garden Fairy. I hear they have a spot opened at the Tulip Clan."

Erol's pupils dilated and he cleared his throat, "A Guardian Angel sounds lovely. When do I start?"

Purple's grin widened, "As soon as we find your client." She waved her hand and a gigantic wheel popped up. On the wheel, thousands of names were written in neat cursive, and on the top was a large arrow.

"Now, you see," said Purple, getting up from her seat and going over to the wheel, "All we have to do is spin this sucker here. Whoever it lands on will be the person you watch over." She pulled a lever. The wheel started to twirl at such a high speed that Erol grew dizzy while watching it.

Purple pulled the lever again, "Let's see what it lands on." Names passed the arrow while Erol looked on nervously. King Kong, George Bush, Crash Bandicoot, Bruce Wayne. The wheel made one last spin before resting on a single person.

Purple examined the name, "And there you have it."

Erol wanted to tear his hair out, to scream until he could shatter walls, to throw everything around the room until it was destroyed. But all he could do was stare with mute horror at the name of his client.

_Jak Mar_


	2. Wings

**My Guardian Villain**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Eh, hakuna matata. It means 'no worries.'

**Author Notes:** For anyone that is a Yu-Yu Hakusho fan, you know where the Blue Demons come from. Enrayer is actually French for check. Yoru is Japanese for mark. I know, I'm weird. And you all know where Purple came from. (grins insanely) And for all Jak fans, he's not coming in for a few more chapters or so. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2; Wings

"Well," grinned Purple, "Let's get your equipment hooked up."

Erol was still staring at the name. The name that belonged to the person that killed him. TWICE. "Equipment?" he said in a daze.

Purple grabbed his arm and dragged the still dazed ex-Krimson Guard to another door. This one was a light red with a taped on sign that said, 'WINGS ROOM. KEEP OUT!' Purple pushed the door open and walked in, the now awake Erol trying to keep up.

"This," Purple opened her arms to the room, "Is our Wings Room."

The entire room was full of different pairs of wings. Bat wings, bird wings, there was even a pair of fairy wings.

Erol gazed around in wonder, "Whoa."

Purple crossed her arms and gave a knowing smile, "Yeah, whoa."

As he examined each pair, a slight nagging started in the back of Erol's mind. He kept trying to figure out what it was until he came to a screeching stop. "I have to _wear_ one of these, don't I?" he asked slowly.

Purple smiled slyly, "Yep. All part of the package of a Guardian."

Erol gulped and looked at Purple nervously, "Do I have to?"

Purple sighed, "Don't worry, my fine and frazzled friend," she walked over to a machine covered entirely by a white sheet, "I'll let you pick, this time." She whipped the sheet off. All it had was a white screen. Purple pulled a lever and a life-size picture of Erol spun onto the screen.

"Let me show you our more popular models," Purple pulled the lever again. The screen spun white again, then showed Erol with a pair of white feather wings. "Here, we have the standard Angel," she pulled the lever again. It now showed him with a smaller version of the wings, "The cuter version," Erol gave a disgusted face. Purple smirked, then pulled the lever. Now it showed Erol with a pair of light grey bat wings, "And this is our non-popular-but-still-good version."

"Wait!" Erol shouted, then examined the design of the wings, "I like these."

Purple smiled, then threw the sheet back onto the machine, "I knew you would say that." She grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Where are we going now?" Erol asked, struggling to keep up with Purple's long strides.

"We," announced Purple, grin almost reaching to her ears, "Are now going to brand you and make you an official Guardian Angel."

Erol gasped in horror, "_Brand?!_"

They two made their way past a corridor made up of thousands of different color doors. Purple, at the moment, was humming something from Beethoven. Erol, on the other hand, was mentally freaking out at the thought of branding, 'She doesn't mean branding like 'actual' branding, right?'

"Ah, here we are!"

Ruler and Angel-in-the-Making stopped in front of a towering set of black doors. Erol's eyes bulged, 'Oh, good Lord. I'm doomed.' "Hey, Purple?" he asked, voice squeaking, "You weren't being serious when you said branding, right?"

Purple turned to him, her face the perfect example of innocence, "Of course, I was being serious. I never joke when it comes to this. Now come on," she tugged on his arm impatiently, "We have to hurry. We may not be able to catch him in time."

Erol let himself be dragged, "Him?"


	3. Branding

**My Guardian Villain**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **By the pricking of my thumbs, something crazy this way comes.

**Author's Notes:** I am so freakin' sorry I couldn't update until now. Too much crap to deal with. Skool was the brunt of it. So, here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 3; Branding

The room behind the black door looked like a boiler room. There was even a furnace in the corner that showed shadows dancing to their own beat. One of the shadows was that of a monster of a man banging away at something resting on an anvil.

Erol fanned his now-sweaty face, 'Why is it so hot in here?'

Purple, on the other hand, seemed undisturbed by the heat, "Hey, Green! Are you there?" she called out.

The hulking shadow stopped it's banging. "Purple? That you, lass?" yelled a booming voice, a strong Scottish accent present.

Purple grinned, "Yep! Come on out, you old coot!"

The shadow grew smaller and smaller until a large man came from around the corner. He was huge, towering over Erol and Purple by a few feet. A bushy, brown beard wrapped around his toothy grin. His bulky arm rubbed his shaved head as a habit. "Been a while since I've seen you, Pipsqueak," he said teasingly.

Purple rolled her eyes, "You always say that. Anyway," she pushed Erol to Green, "This is Erol. He's our new Guardian."

Green's eyes bulged, "Nah, you're kiddin' me!" He looked Erol over up and down. "He looks too thin."

Erol snorted indignantly, stood up to his full height and brushed imaginary dirt off his yellow and blue suit, "I'll have you know that that is not my fault. I have a high metabolism."

Green stared at him for a moment, then burst out in a belly laugh. "I like ya, lad!" he hollered, slapping Erol on the back. The force almost knocked Erol to the ground. "So, it'll be tha usual mark then?" he asked Purple.

She nodded, "Yep."

"Excuse me," Erol spoke up, "What do you mean by 'usual mark?'"

Green turned to walk back to his working place. He motioned with his hand for the two to follow him. "A mark is a tattoo tha' all Angels get when their time of duty has arrived." Green lifted a black poker from the anvil, "I suggest ya hold still for this, lad."

Erol gulped and froze his insides as Green lowered the poker onto his right shoulder. He stabbed the skin. White hot pain spread through Erol's body. Green pulled out the poker, revealing a black mark.

"Almighty Precursors! What was that?!" he hollered, clutching his shoulder.

Purple clapped her hands, "And you're done! Was that so hard?"

"Yes!" he stared at the mark. A pair of wings was smacked dab in the center of a circle. In between the wings was a symbol of something familiar.

"Is that the Oracle?" Erol asked.

Green nodded, "Aye. The Precursors are the big fellas 'round here."

"And they're so cute!" gushed Purple, "They're all fuzzy and huggable!" she let out a small squeal.

Green and Erol gave Purple a blank stare. She coughed, embarrassed. "Right, then," she grabbed Erol's arm and dragged him, again, to the black doors, "I'll see you around, Green!"

"Farewell, Pipsqueak! An' don't hurt yourself, newbie!"

The doors closed with a loud 'thud.'


	4. His Client

**My Guardian Villain**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory!

**Author's Notes:** And now here's chapter 4. The moment you've all been waiting for. Jakie-boy's a comin'! Erol's finally in ACTION! And he gets a little stressed out.

* * *

Chapter 4; Meetings

Ruler and the Now-Angel were back at Purple's office. She plopped down in her chair tiredly, "I can't stand rushing like that!"

Erol was busy poking the new marking on his shoulder. "Don't pick at it!" Purple smacked his hands, "You'll go blind." Erol gave her a disbelieving look.

Purple shrugged before clapping her hands in excitement. Erol looked at her warily, "What is it?" She leaned over her desk to be eye-to-eye with him, "It's time for your duty to begin!"

Purple went to a light blue wall. It seemed like a regular wall. Purple flicked a light switch, and the wall transformed into square-shaped portal. A set of computer keys popped up under the switch. "Let's see," Purple hovered over the keyboard, muttering to herself, "You first died around the second game, came back in the third game as a robot. Blew up. So, now you would show up in the X racings," she pressed enter. A bird's eye view of Kras City showed itself on the portal.

Erol was confused, "Wait, games? X racings? What does that mean?"

Purple shook her head, "Forget about it. When you descend and land on Earth, you're wings will always be present. No one will see you, except for your client. You are not allowed to mess with freewill, bring back the dead, or kill anyone. Do you understand?" Her tone was hard, down to business.

Erol furrowed his brow, "Yes....no, not really."

She rolled her eyes, "It's all in the handbook. Anyways, good luck!" And with that, she pushed him into the portal. Erol's faint cry and his wide green eyes was the last thing she saw of him before the portal closed abruptly. Purple sighed, then went back to her desk. She stared morosely at the giant stack of papers in front of her, "I hate paperwork."

* * *

The wind rushed past Erol, stinging his eyes as he fell thousands of feet. His mind drew a blank on what to do.

'Hey, wait!' he thought, 'I have wings!'

He tested his grey bat wings out. Sure enough, the appendages flapped and slowed down his fall. He tried again until finally, he could actually fly without falling. 'Right, then,' he squinted down at the city below him, 'Even though I hate his flippin' guts, I have to find Jak.' Erol flew down to Kras' streets.

His feet touched the graveled road and he glanced around. 'Not a very cheerful place.' It was true. Kras City was known to be one of the most sleaziest places on the planet. Erol rubbed his chin, "If I remember correctly, Krew was dead the first time I died. And Eco-Freak was working for him," he hummed thoughtfully before snapping his fingers, "His will." His hands dropped to his sides, "Where the hell am I going to find him here?" A glowing sign glared at him. 'The Snapping Lurker.' Erol smirked, and went to push open the door.

His hand went through it.

He yelped, stared at his hand, then tried to do it again. His hand went through the door. "Well, that's a nice little perk," he mumbled, walking completely through the door. Erol glanced around the bar. Drunken card-players, fist-fights in the corner, and a talking rat babbling on the counter. Erol stared at the rat, wide-eyed. 'At least, I won't have to look hard.'

"So there we were," Daxter carried on, "Wheel to wheel with the NASTIEST racing cars I've ever seen."

Erol hopped up on the counter and sat crossed-legged, 'Ah, the benefits of not being seen.' To pass time, he decided to listen to the rat's tall-tale.

"Razor sharp chrome, gleaming in the dark." Erol had to admit, the rat had good detail description. '_**You're telling me.**_'

Erol blinked, blinked again, "Purple? Is that you?"

'_**Bingo! Figured you'd need help from time to time......Plus, I bet you'll be**__**bored.**_'

Erol rolled his eyes. A man with a red coat, black pants, and slicked black hair sauntered over to the counter. "My, my," he took a drag from his cigarette, "Sounds like this city's terribly dangerous." Erol's jaw dropped and he pointed a shaking finger to the man. "Maybe we should get law enforcement to crack down," the two goons chuckled sadistically with the man.

Erol was still in the same position. '_**What's wrong with you?**_'

"He...he stole my look!" Erol exclaimed, pointing widely at the man's face. Unfortunately for Erol, the man did not see nor hear his outburst. "However did you survive?" he asked cockily.

Erol shook his head and walked a full circle around the man, examining him from top to bottom. "I don't freaking believe it," he murmured.

A loud engine cut into his thoughts. In the tank behind Daxter, a pair of headlights was slowly getting closer. Daxter, oblivious, continued onto his story.

"Wait a minute, it gets better!" he exclaimed, "Really!" He heard the engine and turned. The car crashed through the window, jumping over the scared ottsel. The car landed and the driver called to him, "Dax, get in the car!" It was Jak.

'Finally,' Erol scrambled to the back of Jak's car, being careful of not being seen by his client, 'Not yet, anyway.'

Daxter jumped onto the vehicle with a word of protest, "What are we waitin' for? Step on it, Jak!" Jak slammed on the gas and the car sped off. Erol clung onto the back of the car, 'Jesus! He's a freakin' speed demon!'

"I told you not to go out alone," Jak reprimanded, "We're getting death threats, Dax. Someone doesn't want us here."

"Ya think?!" screamed Daxter, "I say we take the next boat home."

"Not a chance," Jak smirked, "Hang on!"

'What the hell does he think I'm doing?!' thought an almost terrified Erol. He sighed, exhausted, 'At least this isn't going to be boring.'


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5; Reunions**

The car finally stopped at a small garage. Erol let out a shaky breath and slowly unlatched himself from the back. 'I am never, EVER, riding with him voluntarily.'

"Where are we supposed to meet everyone, anyway?" asked an annoying voice. Erol slipped behind the car, eyes wide.

"I think it's the room with a 'Meeting' sign on it, Dax," replied a deeper voice in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah ha ha. You're hilarious."

A chuckle. "I know, Dax. I know."

Erol kept frozen behind the car until he heard the door open and close. He turned his head slowly and checked the area. All clear. Letting out a whoosh of air, Erol stood from his crouched position. He stretched his arms, then his wings.

"Right then!" he said aloud. Straightening his suit, Erol marched toward the door and phased through it.

* * *

Jak and the crew were all seated in front of a oval table, a small projector set in the middle of it. Daxter twirled a wine glass in his paws while Jak watched, half amused and half bored.

"Let's get this over with and blow this burg," he complained to a girl with green-blue hair, "Who called us here anyway?"

"Krew's daughter," the girl, Keira, said, "Rayn."

Jak's eyebrows rose, "Krew had a daughter?"

Daxter dropped the wine glass, "Krew . . . REPRODUCED?!" He shook all over, "Ew! Can you imagine what that tub of jelly must look like?!"

The door to the meeting room slid open. A woman with blue hair and a green blouse strode in. Daxter's jaw dropped.

"Thank you for coming to Kras City," she greeted, "It looks like some didn't make it, ah well . . . I'm Rayn."

The group inside the room didn't seem to notice a shadowed figure sneak in behind Rayn. The figure had large twin shapes on it's back.

"Before father died, his wishes were simple," Rayn held a bottle in her hands, "his will played for his closest associates and for us to drink to his passing." She poured a red liquid into the six wine glass, "This special vintage he kept for the very occasion . . . to toast his death." She raised her glass high, "Here's to old friends, and to father's untimely . . . death." She drank. The rest followed. Jak hesitated for a moment. He met Rayn's challenging gaze. He narrowed his eyes and down the wine in one gulp.

"So," Rayn began, "Without further delay, his message to us." She pressed a button on the projector. An image of an incredibly obese man floated above the table. In his pudgy hand, he held a paper fan.

"Hello nearly friends and mostly enemies. If you're listening to this message, then I must be dead. Oh, well . . ." He floated above Daxter, who winced and ducked out of the way, "As you all know, I loved racing. Almost as much as I loved weapons. Alas," he sighed dramatically, "I never fulfilled my living dream of winning the biggest race of them all – the Kras City Grand Championship! But even in death, I will field the greatest racing team ever assembled and win the biggest race on the planet. You are the best and you _will_ race for me!"

The group, minus Rayn, gave their cries of outrage at the idea.

"I expect you're all riled up by now so let me tell you why you will race, and _will_ win," he finished with a sneer. "If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor. Sorry to say, but I put poison in that special vintage! Quite unsporting of me, really." He fanned himself leisurely.

"Father!" Rayn cried, shocked and hurt.

"This is where Rayn will probably get upset. Sorry, dear," Krew said sarcastically, "It's a slow acting poison, or you'd already be dead! You have just enough time to finish this year's racing season. If you race for me and win, my associates will provide each with an antidote to the poison. Simple, eh?" The image of Krew faded.

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Ashelin pointed her pistol at Rayn's terrified face.

"Please!" Rayn pleaded, her hands raised, "I didn't know. I drank it, too. Father never did play favorites."

"Yeah?" Torn piped up from Ashelin's side, "Well, your father's crazy!"

"We're all crazy for coming here!" Keira cried.

"I think she's telling the truth," Jak announced. Ashelin lowered her gun.

The image of Krew reappeared, "Well, it's been one minute, so I figure by now you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess. My advice is trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves!" The image vanished.

"Jak," Daxter spoke up from his spot on the table, "Next time you invite me to one of your little parties . . . DON'T!"

"We can do this," Jak spoke, confidant, "We can race."

Rayn stood up from her seat, "Father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy and each of you has a racing car waiting. We're in this together, so let's get to it." Rayn left the meeting room.

Ashelin set her pistol back in it's holster, "Fine. Anything for the antidote." She walked out of the room. Torn let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, "It's going to be a long day." He followed Ashelin out.

Keira wordlessly left, a look of grief and worry set onto her face. Daxter hopped of the table, "Well, I'm taking a quick nap before the first race." He stretched like a cat, "Get my beauty rest for the girls. You comin', Jak?"

Jak was staring at a darkened corner. He could of sworn he saw something move. "What? Oh. Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Daxter raised a brow, but shrugged, "Suit yourself, buddy." He strolled out of the meeting room. Jak watched him go.

"Well, this is a predicament for you. I can only imagine what you're going through."

Jak felt his insides freeze. It couldn't be. He was dead! Jak slowly turned around. There, lounging in a chair, his feet propped up on the table, was Erol. The red-head had one eyebrow raised, waiting for Jak's reaction. He folded his arms behind his head, "Nice to see you again, Jak. Miss me?"

* * *

**AN;**

**Lo, and behold! The extremely late author has finally made an appearance! And with a long chapter as a treaty. Does it work? Yes, I'll take all the verbal pummeling for being so late with this story. I had to deal with finals, skool being let out, and my life, in general. (shrugs) Although, I am proud of how this turned out. I kept racking my brain about how the two would have their reunion. I just hope the viewers like it as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter, you lazy git.


	6. Preparations

**Chapter 6; **

"But . . . how? You're dead! Wha . . .?" Jak stuttered as he pointed in disbelief.

Erol nodded sympathetically, "I know. I know. It's very confusing." He uncrossed his arms and stood up from the chair, "But this isn't the first weird thing you've encountered."

Jak blinked in disbelief before glaring, "I wouldn't have met all those weird things if you didn't inject me with Dark Eco!"

Erol sighed in agitation and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Put the past behind you'?"

"No," came the stubborn reply, "Why are you here anyway?"

Erol released his nose and hopped up onto the table, crossing his legs under him, "I have been told from a . . . a **higher being**, that I am now your Guardian Angel. I am to guard everything you do, or some other junk like that." He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not even sure what the hell I should do myself."

Jak blinked a few times, then rubbed his face and plopped down onto a chair, "A Guardian Angel? Why _you_? Why _me_?"

"I have no freaking idea! One moment I'm getting ready to take over the world, the next, I'm stuck in some little white room, filling out some sort of form that tells me I'm dead! Which, of course, _was your fault!_"

"You were trying to destroy the entire planet! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"Ignore it! Hide in a bomb shelter! Something other than blowing my ass sky high! But, **noooo**. _You_ had to pull the stupid, 'I'm a hero. I have to make the world a better place so we can all live happily ever after,' act."

"I didn't even want to save the world in the first place! I was literally _forced_ to save mankind!"

"Oh right, Jak. They twisted your arm. Almost broke it in the process."

"All I wanted was to live in Spargus with my friend. That's it! I didn't want any of this prophecy, 'You are the Chosen One,' bullshit. Never did."

"Well, that's life. I think it specifically said somewhere that no one is allowed to have what they want in life."

Jak nodded in agreement, then was confused, "Wait. What were talking about?"

Erol narrowed his eyes in concentration, "Ah . . . why I'm here, and why you."

"Oh, yeah. So, you seriously don't know?"

"Nope. From what I've seen, the only reason you've gotten picked was by a mere luck of the draw."

"Of course. By the way. What the _hell_ is on your back?"

Erol half smirked. He flexed his grey bat wings, "Every Guardian needs a pair."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know."

A male voice sounded from outside the meeting room, "Yo, Jak. You alright, buddy?"

Jak jumped up from his seat, "Shit! It's Daxter! You need to hide."

Erol stood still, a smirk on his face, "Why?"

Jak gave him a frazzled look, "Because he'll see you! _Hide!_" He calmly (as calmly as he could) walked over to the doors and opened them wide.

"Hey, Daxter." Jak gave a nervous smile.

"Hey, Jak. I forgot to tell you. The guys are gonna have a group 'talk' about who will race. . . . you okay?"

Jak was staring wide-eyed at his guardian, who was currently observing his nails, smirk still in place.

"Jak?"

Jak snapped out of it, "Sorry, Dax. Still kinda messed up from the 'being poisoned' thing."

Daxter nodded, "Tell me about it. If this is the kind that makes your hair fall out, I'm callin' my lawyer!" He turned to go out, "See ya in a few, buddy."

"Yeah, see you." The door closed behind the ottsel. Jak turned to Erol, "What the hell?! How did he not see you?"

Erol shrugged, "No idea. My 'boss' said that only _you_ can see me. No one else." He grinned, "Didn't I tell you?"

Jak glared, "Thanks a lot. I just about had a heart attack."

"We can only hope. Aren't you supposed to meet the rest for another 'meeting', or something?"

"Oh. Right," he turned toward the door, but looked over his shoulder, "Aren't you coming?"

Erol looked around the meeting room, then shrugged, "Might as well."

* * *

"Welcome race fans to another turbo charged season of high stakes, high speed racing!" A man with a huge smile and yellow hair said on the flat screen T.V. In the headquarters living room. "As usual, yours truly, G.T. Blitz, will give you a quick review of all the action! As the best racers of the world swap paint in their quest to claim the Kras City Grand Championship Trophy! In the end, only one wheel jockey will gain the prize as the greatest racer of the land! And we'll be here to cover all the thrills, chills, and spills. The season's first race kicks off in a few minutes. Stay tuned, and keep those engines humming," G.T. Blitz winked at his audience before the T.V. shut off.

"The first race," Jak said, leaning against the second floor railing. Erol was sitting on the railing beside him, kicking his legs back and forth.

"I fear this affair will end badly," Samos, The Green Eco Sage, announced, "A wise man once said, 'Be watchful of those in front of you, but be wary of those behind.'"

"What wise man said that?" asked Daxter.

"I did!" cried Samos.

"Look," Torn cut in, "None of us is happy about this, but we might as well make the best of it."

"Ah, Torn," Erol shook his head, "Always looking on the bright side." Jak gave him a side glance.

"My father provided everything we need to win," Razer said confidently, "One of us can do it if we all -" Ashelin cut her off, "Your father got us into this mess. So, zip it, before I come over there and play daddy."

"Reowr," called Erol, "Cat fight."

Jak tried to hide a smirk.

"Well, well. I was told we have some fresh waxed rookies this year, but I had to eye-ball it for myself," the man with the huge smile waltzed into the room, a floating camera following him, "G.T. Blitz is the name. I'm the Kras City racing commissioner and star of the highest syndicated sports event on the planet." The camera zoomed in on the group before settling on Jak's glare, "I just came by to wish you luck. And to skid down a few rules."

"No side bets, no cheating, no rule breaks or we'll break you!"

"Oop! That was a threat!" Erol exclaimed, pointing.

"You in gear?" said G.T. Blitz, "This is show business, boys. And girls." He winked at Rayn. She rolled her eyes. "Only the best racers move up to the bigger events. So, make me happy. And make the crowd scream!"

Jak smirked, "Let's race."

* * *

**AN;**

**Finally! After so many years of boredom and woe, I have finally updated! :D (gets hit by rotten tomato) But seriously, again, I am terribly sorry for being so late. I had to write up a couple chapters for 'A Crazy in Spargus.' I'll be updating that one, too, for anyone who wants to know. See ya soon!**


End file.
